Quand Samuel disparait Antoine en a plein le cul
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: Suite de L'O.S "Quand Richard disparait Antoine est inquiet" Le chevelu a encore perdu une de ses affaires plus conumément appelé Samuel! Est-ce que quelqu'un pourra lui donner un coup de main? et ou se trouvera t-il?


_Coucou tout le monde! A la demande de Woor Energy j'ai écris une suite, désolée d'avoir mis quelques semaines mais j'ai des écrits en cour et je les ai priviligié. Voilà bonne lecture en espérant que cela te et vous plaise! Et pardon pour les eventuelles fautes ^^_

 **Disclaimer:** **les personnages ne sont pas à moi normal c'est des êtres humains enfin? Si ils me demandent je supprime**

* * *

 _ **Quand Samuel disparait Antoine en plein le cul!**_

Cela faisait maintenant 1 mois que Antoine avait "retrouvé" Richard et que son cul en avait payé le prix fort. À partir de ce moment il demandait automatiquement où allait son chien en peluche et fuyait le patron comme de la syphilis. Dès qu'il allait chez Mathieu il faisait bien attention à ne pas le croiser. Rien que de voir son sourire carnassier et ses yeux le dévisageaient il aurait dû le savoir que rien ne présageait de bon.

-Je te laisse Antoine j'y vais! On a prévu de se faire un truc avec le Patron cet aprèm, tu veux te joindre à nous?

Un frisson de dégoût mêlé à de la peur traversa son corps. Il remit ses lunettes en place et ébouriffant un peu plus ses cheveux venus d'une autre dimension.

-Non c'est hors de question! Je vais rester avec Samuel, n'est-ce pas Samuel?

Pour seul réponse il eu le son des crickets en fond suivit d'un rire énigmatique de Richard.

-Bha il est passé où? On me l'a pas encore volé?! S'exclama t'il en se levant de son canapé. Richard?! Richard?!

Trop tard celui-ci était déjà parti rejoindre la petite sauterie du criminel. Il soupira et voilà les emmerdes recommencent! Il partit à la douche ne c'étant pas encore lavé et étant encore en pyjama my little poney. Il s'habilla, prenant les premières affaires arrivant dans sa vision, c'est à dire une chemise grise sur un tee-shirt blanc et un jean délavé. Il but son café noir du matin avec un mélange de vodka et partit en courant. Ça lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose, ah bha oui la péripétie du moi dernier! Il prit le train avant de courir comme un dératé jusqu'à la maison de son meilleur ami Mathieu Sommet, assez ironique pour quelqu'un qui fait 1m60! Il frappa à la porte comme pressé en regardant rapidement son téléphone pour voir l'heure: 14h49, merde le schizo dormait encore à cette heure-ci! Il pria la sainte patate et la sainte pelle que quelqu'un lui ouvre et ça marcha! Le panda entrouvrit la porte parfaitement éveillé en chantonnant faiblement.

-Salut Antoine! Si tu es là pour Mat' tu peux repasser il vient de finir le montage du prochain épisode et il vient de s'endormir sur le canapé comme une merde!expliqua l'ursidé finissant son bambou.  
-Merde! J'ai besoin d'un coup de main, je peux rentrer?  
-Bien sûr! Mi casa es tu casa!

Le chevelu le remercia d'un hochement de tête en entrant. Comme d'habitude tout était impeccablement rangé et en place. Le youtubeur reposait sur le sofa confortablement installé, une couverture le recouvrant en bavant faiblement. À côté de lui le hippie était dans le même état mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Et le geek se trouvait par terre jouant à la 3DS à Barbie star de la mode s'extasiant plus sur ses boobies qu'autre chose.

-Tu veux un truc? J'ai fais un gâteau tout à l'heure! Ah enfaite non je crois que le patron a mit du GHB dedans et c'est pour ça que Mathieu dort... Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors?  
-Samuel a disparu! s'exclama t'il inquiet.  
-Bizarre, on dirait un remake ...  
-Tu peux me donner un coup de main?  
-Pourquoi tu demandes pas au patron?  
-Ses tarifs sont trop, comment dire, horribles pour moi.  
-T'as encore mal au cul?  
-Ouais...  
-T'inquiète au bout d'un moment on s'y habitue!

La brosse à chiotte s'arrêta, enfin son cerveau bugga il avait bien entendu ces mots là?! À part si il a un esprit de yaoiste ou autre le panda venait de dire qu'il se faisait sauter par le criminel!? Il sortit rapidement de ses éprouvantes pensées ne voulant pas imaginer.

-Tu veux que je te donne un coup de main c'est ça?  
-Si ça te gène pas...  
-Non et je te fais ça gratos! s'exclama t'il heureux de faire quelque chose de sa journée.

Il courut dans sa chambre pour revenir avec sa moustache de dictateur et une pipe en bois éteinte.

-Allons-y Watson!  
-T'es un peu trop dans ton personnage comme même. Lui souffla t'il.  
-Bon, bon ,bon...on va d'abord voir dans la chambre du patron au cas où qui lui ai fait un truc ou qui l'ai prit en otage. Commença t'il doucement.

Ils se dirigèrent lentement à l'étage plus précisément vers la piaule du criminel.

-Je te préviens il se peut que tu perdes ton peu d'innocence . prévint la chinoise.

L'ursidé ouvrit doucement la porte et ne fut pas étonné de la trouver ranger, enfin à moitié. Elle était sombre aux murs noires sans aucune décoration. Elle ne possédait qu'un grand lit faisant les 3/4 de la pièce, deux armoires une contenant ses habits et l'autre je vous laisse faire votre propre avis. Des objets plus ou moins usés longs et durs, oui comme sa bite, jonchaient le sol entre des restes de capotes goût banane, allez savoir pourquoi. Antoine réprima un haut-coeur en voyant les traces de sang et de substances non-indentifiable sur les draps.

-Bon Samuel n'est pas là. Il y a un endroit où il pourrait se trouver?  
-Euh dans des bars il y va le soir des fois.  
-D'accord ça marche!

Maître panda prit le soin de refermer la porte et de prévenir le geek qu'il partait avec Antoine chercher son ventilateur adoré. Ils firent chaque pub croisant leur route passant du plus luxueux au plus malfamé sans le trouver. Plus le temps passé plus le youtubeur s'inquiétait espérant retrouver Samuel en vain.

-On a fouillés la ville de fond en comble sans succès. Souffla l'ursidé résigné.  
-Mais il est forcément quelque part c'est pas possible! Un ventilateur qui parle ça court pas les rues!s'exclama le chevelu

Un éclair de lucidité traversa l'esprit du panda.

-Attends répète la fin.  
-Ça court pas les rues, pourquoi?  
-Mais oui c'est ça! sourit le chanteur enthousiaste.  
-De quoi? Je te suis plus là.  
-C'est un ventilateur ! Il peut pas marcher et personne l'a prit! Alors très sérieusement Antoine as-tu cherché dans ta chambre?

L'espace d'un instant tout ce figea, il avait oublié d'examiner l'endroit le plus probable où il pouvait être ! Quel con!

-Non j'y avais pas pensé. Avoua t'il à voix basse trop honteux.  
-Alors on y va!

Ils coururent jusqu'à chez le youtubeur , gravant les marches quatre à quatre , une lueur d'espoir. Le chevelu ouvrit la porte de sa piaule et instantanément son sourit se fana il n'était pas là, sur son étagère comme à son habitude. Un léger cercle de poussière s'y était formé.

-Alors là j'ai pas d'idée...désolé mec...je peux emprunter tes toilettes vite fait?  
-Oui Vasi...souffla t'il résigné en s'étalant sur son lit.

Une fraction de seconde plus tard un cri retentit. Antoine se précipita dans sa salle de bain pour voir Maitre Panda tenant Samuel branché à côté des w.c.

-Ça fait 2 jours que je suis coincé là à cause de ta bonne idée de m'utiliser pour aérer les chiottes.

Trop heureux le youtubeur le prit dans ses bras en souriant.

-Je t'utiliserai plus jamais comme ça, promis.  
-Il y a intérêt sinon je porte plainte!  
\- Encore une affaire rudement mené je vous laisse dans vos retrouvailles. À la prochaine Antoine! Conclu la chinoise en enlevant sa panoplie de détective.

Il soupira espérant que le chevelu n'allait pas perdre encore une fois une de ses "affaires". Sinon la prochaine fois ce sera quoi? On lui a rasé le crâne et qui est le coupable ou on lui a volé une chaussette?! À cette pensée il sourit s'étonnant de trouver des scénarios aussi nuls. Qui c'est peut-être qu'un jour il sera utilisé?!

 **FIN?**

* * *

 _Voilà en espérant que ça vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à review juste trois mots ça fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine sur ceux bonne journée et amusez-vous bien!_

 _bisou bisou_

 _Agathou_


End file.
